


Flights

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine does not like planes.





	Flights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Are you nervous?"

Blaine's gaze darted to Kurt's as he reached over to lace their fingers together instead of responding aloud.  Their flight was scheduled to depart momentarily, the stewardess already walking up and down the aisle examining the overhead carriers for any hazards.  Everything seemed to be in place for a nice easy flight back to Ohio -- and the weather was forgiving, with only a few late-night flurries expected long after they arrived -- but Blaine had been rigid in his seat almost from the moment that he had sat down, fiddling with his seat belt anxiously.

"You don't have to be," Kurt said, running his thumb over Blaine's clammy knuckles.  "It's not a long flight, and these planes are pretty safe, honey."

Making a dubious noise in the back of his throat, Blaine squeezed Kurt's fingers before turning his attention to the field of white outside their window, marveling at the runway still coated in a thin layer of ice.   "I know," he said at last, glancing over at the stewardess as she demonstrated the proper application of the overhead oxygen masks.  "I know.  I'm just -- struggling to share your optimism when it involves planes and snowstorms."

"At least we weren't stuck overnight at the airport," Kurt reminded, eliciting a sympathetic shiver from Blaine at the thought.  Leaning over to kiss his cheek, he added, "We'll be fine.  I promise."

Closing his eyes tightly in response, Blaine set his jaw and nodded once, clinging to Kurt's hand as the plane's engines started up.  His grip turned white-knuckled when they pulled out of the terminal.  "Honey," Kurt reminded, extracting a breathless sorry as Blaine loosened his grip fractionally around Kurt's fingers to restore some of the circulation.

They taxied along the runway for what felt like hours, building up steam as the plane jostled its way over the icy field, at last coming to a slow halt at the edge of a long stretch that tapered off into blue skies.

With a momentous lurch, the plane surged ahead, rumbling down the path at an almost alarming speed as it began to takeoff.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Blaine chanted, crushing Kurt's fingers as he stared wide-eyed out the window.  "We should have taken a car, we should definitely have taken a car, oh my God."

"It's only two hours," Kurt placated, tucking his cheek against Blaine's shoulder as the plane leveled out in the air, the mechanical hiss of cycled air filling the cabin.  "Want to watch a movie?"

Blaine let out a noise -- caught between a sigh and a strangled laugh -- before huffing out, "You brought movies?"

Grateful that he had, Kurt set up Frozen on his iPad, sharing a set of earbuds with Blaine.  Almost at once, his death grip on Kurt's hand eased, his gaze only straying back to the stewardess once as she perused the aisles taking drink orders and offering snacks to anyone that wanted them.  Pleased that he had found a suitable distraction for them, Kurt balanced the iPad between them as they watched, Blaine's eyes actually drooping with fatigue by the time they neared their destination.

"Not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Kurt teased, leaning over him to look at the familiarly snowy landscape of Ohio, feeling a powerful surge of home coursing through him even at the prominent lack of skyscrapers or congested streets.  Not to mention excitement -- he couldn't wait to see his dad and Carole, to eat home-cooked meals with them and go bargain hunting for nice scarves and of course to bake as many Christmas cookies as he could stand -- but that was overshadowed a little by his concern as Blaine roused himself enough to look out the window.

"We made it this far, didn't we?" Kurt placated, lifting his head as they bumped along, approaching the airport.

Squeezing his hand, Blaine said nothing, just nodding faintly in reply as they began their slow descent.

When they finally, breathlessly touched down on the tarmac, Kurt could feel the quiet relief radiating from Blaine, his entire demeanor brightening noticeably as they unloaded and slowly shuffled out of the plane.  Reclaiming their baggage and making it past security, they were greeted by the incomparably Burt.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt greeted, wrapping Kurt up in the same tight bear hug as soon as he was within range, Blaine wheeling his bags up beside them.  "And you -- don't think you're getting away without a hug," Burt warned, capturing Blaine in the same embrace.  "Geez, kid, you step out of the plane mid-flight or something? You're freezing."

"No, he's just not-nervous about flying," Kurt assured lightly, reaching out to link arms with Blaine companionably.  "But planes not actually the screaming metal death traps that they seem to be, are they?" he asked, directing the question at Blaine as he shuddered.

"I'm not sure that actually makes me feel any better," he admitted.

"Maybe you'll be more partial to home?" Burt asked, taking the bags out of his hands and ignoring Kurt's protest of Dad.  "What?  I can handle it.  Besides, my sons are back in town.  I'm allowed to spoil them."

The flush that warmed Blaine's cheeks, then, was entirely worth the two hour long flight, in Kurt's opinion, if only because it was still so unexpected and still wonderful.

There would be moments of unexpected uncertainty, but these things -- being with Burt and going home for the holidays -- would always be something that they could enjoy together, regardless of the challenges in between.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
